California Life
by Usernamesarehardtochoose1
Summary: Max moves to California. She meets the mysterious Fang and his 'Flock'. Just the normal life. Prissy cheerleaders, high school, drama and everything in between, you name it. Oh, and will Max find her time to fancy a particular dark haired guy? (No wings) Review! :) Btw, rated T just in case.
1. Moving and Meeting

Chapter 1 – Moving and meeting

Max POV

I'm not annoying or prissy, or clingy, or anything girly. My name is Maximum Ride and I'm seventeen. I have brown hair with natural blonde streaks, a heart shaped face and these dirt brown eyes (courtesy of Ella). I live in Arizona, no, not anymore; I mean I _lived_ in Arizona. My mom, Valencia Martinez, decided to ditch her job as a co-scientist with Jeb, my never-visiting-billionaire-dad, and become a vet somewhere in Cali. Fun. I have a fifteen year old sister named Ella who looks like mom. She's got her dark almond eyes, Hispanic face and long dark brown-black hair. She is so happy about moving. Here's the thing. Ella is not my 100% sister cos mom's not her mom. Yeah, you get it. So Ells never really has liked him, nor have I. You might be thinking why I'm not ecstatic about moving. Though I'm not really the popular and easy-making-friends type of person, I have friends. And a boyfriend; Sam. Now I have to leave all of them. But then again, I can get away from that toad of a dad.

So that's how I'm stuck with in a car with a load of luggage, a non-stop talking sister and a silent mom.

- Time fast forward cos I'm not stuffed to write about the journey –

'MAXIMUM RIDE!' This really loud voice yelled. I was in the middle of this really awesome dream about chocolate cookies.

'Go away…' I groaned. Then someone yanked my arm so that my head hit the car roof. 'Oww… Jeez Elly Belly. Just trying to get an extra second of sleep. What _do_ you have against me and sleeping?'

'Erm.. There's a rack of freshly baked cookies on the counter?' Ella sheepishly replied.

OMG. Did she just say cookies? I leapt up and whacked my head on the roof again, causing me to tumble out of the van in a not so graceful way. Thanks to my awesome reflexes, I landed on my butt. Great. Just great. I heard steps behind me and suddenly there was this tall guy standing in front of me with this mocha skinned girl beside him. He looked like he was going to help me up from my sprawled position but the mocha girl began talking. Who was I to know she was never going to end?

'Are you ok? What's your name? Are you the new neighbors? I guess you are cos mom shooed us out to greet you! Like ZOMG, you're so pretty! I bet Fang secretly wants you. Where'd you get those blonde streaks, did you stay out in the sun a lot? They're like so cool. Well, you have tanned skin so I guess so. But I stay outside and play soccer with Fang but I don't get streaks. Even when I'm at the beach with Lupo and Dana and we're just sunning, I don't get streaks. Hey, do you like swimming? Fang and I absolutely love it. Well, Fang is really sporty. He plays all these sports that I don't even know the name of. There's like so many. I only play 3; netball, tennis and swimming. And I love fashion. Do you like fashion? You should. Yeah! I should use you to model out my new styles and whatever's pretty and in fashion. ' The tall guy covered her mouth before she could say anything more.

'Umm, yeah I'm ok. Wait, you keep talking about Fang. What is a Fang? A dog?' I asked.

The tall guy was glaring at me and mocha girl was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

'Fang is this guy here, my adoptive bro.' she said. When I looked at him, he seemed like he was having an internal debate.

I looked at Fang and blushed. 'I'm sorry.'

He glared at me and countered, 'Max…'

'Touche.' I agreed.

Ella marched over to us and cocked her head to the side, surveying the scene. She giggled when she saw Fang and me and waved at mocha girl. Ells dragged me by my sleeve and just before we left, I asked; 'Hey mocha girl, what's your name?'

'I'm Nudge but my real name's Monique. Fang here is actually Nick. Youknowndvlskdjbaiedv…' Fang covered Nudge's mouth with a hand while looking slightly embarrassed and Ella and I left. I skipped (yes, the Maximum Ride does skip) into what might have been the lounge room and demanded for cookies to no one in particular. I stepped into an adjoining room and there they were in their golden chocolatey glory. Each and every cookie was a golden brown perfection with those heavenly chocolate chips. I snapped out of my cookie glorification and grabbed a plate, stuffing one in my mouth. Mmm. Delish.

'Thanks mom!' I yelled.

'No problem! Go upstairs to dress up for tonight. Wear something nice. We're going to the Walker's for dinner.' She yelled back.

I hopped upstairs to a room labeled Max's room and kicked the door open. I hadn't seen my room yet. It was epic. One head wall with a mauve and aqua fade theme had my big, soft fluffy king size bed propped against it and the other walls were painted a blue shade meridian. But other than the bed, it was bare. Guess I needed to pop down to the mall to buy some furniture. I sat on my bed, fished out my Ipod and earphones and drowned in music while eating mom's cookies.

'MAX' Ella shouted from the next door room. 'Can you come with me to the mall? The kids from next door are coming with us…'

'Sure! I gotta buy some furniture for my room. Wait a sec… Let me change.' I reply-shouted.

I set my empty plate on the bed and slipped downstairs, looking for my boxes of clothes. Ha! Found it. I ripped open the tape and grabbed some random clothes. In the end, I was wearing an All Shades Of Grey tee with a leather jacket and dark wash skinny jeans, topped off with my ever amazing Converse. I stumbled downstairs into Ella.

'OMG Max! You look so good! I bet Fang is all over you!' She squealed.

Great. Why does _everyone _think Fang would be all over me? Why? Why me? So wrapped up in my thoughts, I walked right into a wall. Stuff my clumsiness. I just maneuvered out of the way and kept walking. Wait. Where was I even walking to?

Fang POV

I'm Fang Summers, the hot jock and popular guy. The silent guy who likes black. I'm not emo. Just telling you that. I have a sister named Nudge who's fourteen but her real name's Monique, just like mine's Nick. I have long dark black hair, olive skin, a freaking rock hard 6-pack and these obsidian eyes that girls claim to be swirling pools of black. When in fact, they're a really really really really I gotta stop saying really dark brown with goldish flecks. I've lived here in California ever since I was born. So I'm a surfer and I take most chances to take a swim at the beach nearby whenever I'm free. But since I'm _that _popular, girls swoon over me left and right. Then that means I sorta have to dodge them when I am outside. It's a bit annoying. I mean sure, it's a great boost for my ego and popularity status but hey, can't I get some peace around here? Even being so irresistible, I'm single. I don't really like the girls at Dale. They're all really fake and preppy. Mom told me these new neighbors were coming and two of them were a girl but only one was my age. So maybe there's a 0.0000000001% that she might be different?

- Time Jump –

I'm sitting on the back porch looking at the sea with Nudge rambling on until there's the sound of a van halting.

'OMG! The new neighbors must be here! I hope they're really nice and Mom says there's one who's my age and one about yours, Fang. Are you even listening to me? I don't think so. But anyways, I'm gonna go meet them and you're coming with me!' With that Nudge grabbed my arm and ran as fast as she could in flip flops to where the neighbor's van was. First, a young Spanish looking girl hopped out and ran inside the house with a few boxes before she came back out. She didn't see us.

'MAX!' The Spanish girl shouted, and dragged someone out of the van or tried to. Said Max guy something muffled and the Spanish girl replied, exasperated. It seemed she lost her patience because she yanked hard on 'Max' and something, I assume their head, thumped against the roof. The van shook. Spanish girl (I should stop calling her that because it's annoying) said something quietly and there was silence. For about half a second. The person inside immediately leapt out of the van, not before bumping their head again and landing on the floor. Max was a girl?! I thought Max was a _guy _name. I, being a gentleman, went up to her to help. But before I could do anything, Nudge decided to start her rant.

'Are you ok? What's your name? Are you the new neighbors? I guess you are cos mom shooed us out to greet you! Like ZOMG, you're so pretty! I bet Fang secretly wants you. Where'd you get those blonde streaks, did you stay out in the sun a lot? Well, you have tanned skin so I guess so. But I stay outside and play soccer with Fang but I don't get streaks. Even when I'm at the beach with Lupo and Dana and we're just sunning. Hey, do you like swimming? Fang and I absolutely love it. Well, Fang is really sporty. He plays all these sports that I don't even know the name of. There's like so many. I only play 3; netball, tennis and swimming. And I love fashion. Do you like fashion? You should. Yeah! I should use you to model out my new styles and whatever's pretty and in fashion. ' I covered her mouth because the poor girl looked like she was in shock.

Then she proceeded to ask the most insulting question ever; 'Umm, yeah I'm ok. My name's Max. Wait, you keep talking about Fang. What is a Fang? A dog?' So she thought my name was a dog's name? Are you serious? Fang is actually a badass name, the type girls loved yet this beautiful Max girl decided to criticize it? I scowled slightly and she confusedly looked at me. That look was so adorable. Stop. Did I just call her beautiful _AND_ adorable? I don't call girls beautiful or adorable. It sounds cliché so I haven't called anyone it… until now. But she was beautiful _AND_ adorable. Her brown hair was streaked with blonde and her whole face was clear, radiant and had a natural tan glow, unlike some girls at Dale who wear orange fake tan (Lissa, I'm talking about you…). Snap out of it, my inside voice said. I'm smart but is an inside voice called a Conscience, or Confucius? Oh well.

Nudge, my ever annoying sister, decided to fall about laughing. That's so funny, huh? Her brother being a goddamn dog. Then she caught back her breath and said, 'Fang is this guy here, my adoptive bro.'

'I'm sorry.' Max apologized.

But I was still mad so I shot back, 'Max?'

I guess she surrendered to my awesomeness because she just replied with one word. Touche.

The Spanish girl from before came to us with her head cocked to the side. As she looked at Max, then me, this mischievous appeared on her face and an evil glint in her eyes. Oh no. Then she turned to Nudge and waved all sweet before dragging the girl away. While Spanish girl towed the girl, she looked over her shoulder and asked for Nudge's name. And that, my reader, was not a good sign. There were 2 reasons. One, I knew Nudge was going to blabber about how I got my name and two, it meant Nudge was going to rant. _Again._ So I quickly clapped one hand over her mouth, when she finished saying what was needed. Max and Ella looked relieved but not for the same reasons as me. I guess for one. We all didn't want to hear the Nudge Channel 24/7. They nimbly left to their house. I shook my head, amused and walked back into my own house. I had only just gone back into my room and started listening to music before Nudge barged in and informed me that the next door neighbors were coming with her to the mall in a few minutes. What on earth had that got to do with me? She could just have left and gone shopping and left me to my music. But no, she _had_ to bring me with her.

'Oh, and Fang? Max is coming with us.' Nudge said.

Woah. That was short. It was probably one of the shortest sentences in Nudge history. There was something wrong with that. I looked up from the Angry Birds I was playing and her eyes were shining. Crap. But before I could ask her why she was being so weird, she left.

Nudge POV

Oh my god. Fang is so slow. That little piece of information I gave him was not enough for a hint? I could tell he knew something was up though. He's not that dumb. But he totally didn't get my plan; to get him and Max together. Such a genius plan, right?

Back to Fang POV

I shrugged off the weird vibe I got from Nudge and went to change. I wore a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black hoodie and pink shoes. Yeah right. Black sneakers. Then I went downstairs where Nudge was texting. She saw me and shoved me out the door.

'Bye mom! We're going to the mall with neighbors!' Nudge called with a creepily perky voice. She slammed the door and pretty much bounced to the neighbors' house. Max and Ella came out. Max was absolutely _gorgeous_. She was wearing a grey t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, a black and silver hoodie and Converse. Ella was wearing a Nudge type floral dress that was up to her knees and ballet flats. Max seemed to be lost in her thoughts and kept walking ahead and eventually ran into me. But she just stepped sideways and kept walking. Weird, right?

Max POV

I pulled my head out of my head and stopped walking. Fang was looking at me oddly but just shrugged and walked with me. Ella and Nudge were busy chatting about fashion behind us. After 5-10 minutes of walking, we finally arrived at the mall. That was when Nudge seemed to get a new burst of energy but become a drill sergeant at the same time.

'Guys. Come with me. Me, you and Ella will be trying on new clothes while Fang will be waiting and judging which looks good.' Nudge commanded. We all followed her through tons of racks and shelves until we came to a dress section. Nudge grabbed my arm and threw me into a changing stall, locked the door and threw a dress over it. I caught it and changed into it. I must say, it was _ugly_. When I came out, even Nudge, who picked the dress, thought it looked yuck. Apparently, she didn't know what came over her when she chose this hideous 'thing'. She pushed me back into the stall and threw 4 dresses over the door. The first one was okay but way too short. It was a grey cotton dress with a big amethyst belt that came mid thigh. When Fang saw it, he almost fainted.

'Lissa?' He asked.

'What?' I asked back, obviously confused.

His scrunched up face returned normal as he sighed a breath of relief and he said, 'Oh, it's you, Max.'

I was by this moment, completely confuzzled. Fang winced and began to explain

_Flashback_

_Someone jumped on my back and this nasally high-pitched voice deafened me. 'Did ya miss me, Fangy? I bet you did. Hey, can we find a closet and get to know each other before class.' I turned around. Lissa, with her three purple minions (from Despicable Me 2), was smiling at me from ear to ear and making all these stupid movements such as; leaning towards me then going back, twirling a finger continuously around a strand of hair and therefore getting her hand stuck in it and pouting ridiculously with those swollen red fish lips. She was wearing one her stupid dresses again but it surprisingly looked okay. It was a grey curve-hugging cotton dress with this huge amethyst buckle and matched with these fluorescent purple stilettos that boosted her tiny height. She wasn't wearing that fake tan and instead had her face caked some sort of white powder. 'Hmm, I see you like my new style Fangy! You're checking me out for like the first time in like 2 minutes.' Oh dear. I looked up at her beaming face and looked at her as a whole. Nope. Her white powder face was clashing with her shoes and her dress made her fiery red hair stand out even more. Don't judge me. I've been staying with Nudge for way too long._

'So yeah. Your dress looks exactly like Lissa except you actually look hot in it whereas she looks like she's a really badly painted puppet.' Fang finished and then turned red in realization of what he said. Ha! He thought I was hot. That was an amazing piece of blackmail. Nudge was laughing her head off beside me.

'Ohhh, *hiccup* my *cough* god! *splutter* That was *laugh* so *giggle* funny *cough* when he said that Lissalookedlikeapaintedpuppet!' Nudge managed to choke out.

Me, Maximum Ride, was just compared to someone who seemed like a prissy cheerleader type? Are you serious? Furious, I stomped back to the change room and found another dress to wear. I checked it before I wore it so I wouldn't be mistaken to be a whore again. This one was pretty. It was a soft silk dress with a purple fade (Sorry, I couldn't think of a term which could describe dark at the top and lighter at the bottom. So in this case, Max's dress begins with a dark purple and the end is a gradual light purple) with a pearl belt. I came out and got oohs and aahs from Nudge and Ella. Fang agreed that it looked nice too. But according to Nudge, it didn't look like my style exactly and I needed something classy. My third dress was this revealing red outfit that Nudge said made me look absolutely stunning but it wasn't right. Picky much? My last dress this black dress with a pure gold belt with a quartz in the middle. When I came out to show the girls, Nudge started screaming in excitement but Ella thought otherwise. She flicked Nudge and whispered something in her ear. Nudge nodded eagerly. What was going on?

'Don't let Fang see this. Go back and change. Now!' Ella demanded. Great. Now my little sister was a drill sergeant too. I hurriedly changed back into my normal clothes. Nudge and I walked back to where Fang was waiting and started talking. Well, Nudge did most of it. Ella had disappeared. Then she suddenly popped out of nowhere.

'Let's go home!' Ella chirped. Damn her and her cheerfulness.

'Wait.' I said.

'What now? You need to try out a stack of shoes too?' Fang sarcastically drawled.

'Yeah totally. No. I'm going to buy furniture and stuff. So we all trooped back to this cool looking house decoration place. I quickly grabbed a basket and scanned the shelves of stuff. After about 10 minutes, everyone was complaining and I just about had all my stuff. Not all of it was in my basket obviously. I got a cool water-patterned lamp, a fluffy carpet, some paint pots, pillow covers and bean bags. Plus, I ordered a nice modern mahogany desk. I paid and we left. Once we arrived home, Ella and Nudge rushed into our house and Fang left to his.

**That, my dear readers, is a wrap. Chapter 1. Did you like it? Or did you not? Review please. Comment on how I can improve. I'll try to update when I can but I'm pretty busy so updates won't come quickly.**

**That was my first time at Fanfic so I'm not sure how I went. Rate, comment, review. Thanks! **


	2. That Night

Chapter 2 – That Night

**Hey Readers and Reviewers! Thank you! ^_^ I got one review! But… They were anonymous. So I can't acknowledge them. Don't be lazy and LOG IN! Anyways, Chapter 2 is up. Keep reviewing. **

**Oh and, I sorta mixed up Fang's surname. It's not Fang Summers cos it ironic in a way, it's actually Fang Walker. Sorry for the confusion.**

Max POV

Ella dragged me into the house and up the stairs into her room. Her room was absolutely PINK with sparkly stuff and Justin Bieber posters. Ugh. My eyes hurt. Nudge sat on the bed with Angel toying with some make up tool. Wait. Wait. Wait. Stop! Make up?!

'Hey… Seeing as you guys are playing around I might-' I stammered. But before I could escape, Ella slammed her door closed and Nudge stood up fingering what I thought was a curling iron and a devious look on her face. Angel, despite her deceiving name, was the devil. I got grabbed by both arms and strapped to Ella's swivel chair with Angel sweetly threatening (how is that even possible?) me with duct tape.

One hour later –

'Max! Wake up!' Some random voice called. I jolted up. What was I doing in Ella's way-too-freaking-pink room and why on earth was I strapped tightly to a chair? The events replayed in my head. Oh, that's why my scalp faintly hurts and my face feels weird; I got a makeover. Nudge came over to me and undid all the roping. She shoved me into Ella's en suite and threw in a fancy fabric dress and something hard that conked me on the head. That 'hard' thing turned out to be heels. I could tell by the way it stabbed my head. Awesome? Not. Well, my guessing skills were but not the heels. They were my nightmare come true. I hated them from my very inner core.

'Ella Marie Martinez!' Let me out this moment! And you, Monique Tara Avondale, is going to feel my wrath! As for you, Miss Angelica, I will never ever trust you again!' I yelled, pounding my fists on the door.

'Nope. I will not let you go. Not until you wear it.' Ella's short reply came. I threw a few more punches and colorful words at the door before slumping down and examining the dress. That girl wasn't going to give up, was she? The dress was actually quite fine by me (I would never admit that to Ella); it was the dress I tried on this afternoon. I slipped it on. I was still in my comfy Converse though. I glared at the heels. Then I sighed in relief. I guess Nudge, Ella and Angel weren't trying to torture me and make me walk on stilts. These shoes were about 3 inches high and black with these matching gold patterns. I shrugged and pulled them on. After that, I tried the door. It was locked. So these three didn't really trust me, did they?

'Nudgey, I've put on the clothes, let me out now?' I pleaded.

'Got those cute heels on?'

'Yes. They're surprisingly okay.' I grudgingly admitted.

'OMG! The Maximum Ride has finally liked her FIRST pair of heels! Since I have the honor of having the first pair of heels in history that you, my Maxie, has liked, they are yours now!' Nudge squealed.

I let out a huff at her calling me Maxie but I was hungry. And sick of being stuck in an en suite. So I decided to save the snide comments till later. I had a dinner to go to, peoples! Nudge clicked open the door and I rushed out to fresh air and ran out the door. Well, I at least _tried_ to. I forgot Ella locked the door. The Maximum Ride _does _have clumsy times. Only, not a lot. Ella face palmed at my stupidity and opened the door and I epically failed trying to get up. Angel came up beside me and helped me up. Someone suddenly turned nice. Talk about double personalities. My stomach gave an embarrassing growl so I sprinted downstairs where mom was waiting.

'Oh you look beautiful darling. Nudge and Ella did a wonderful job.' She gushed.

Oh wow. I didn't even see myself yet. As if she read my mind (or Angel did and transferred the message to Ella), Ella whipped out a small compact and gave it to me. Was that person in the mirror me, the person without a single fibre of girliness in me? I pinched my face to see if it was me. Owch. I pinch hard.

'Max…' Nudge whined. Then her voice went all scary. 'You're ruining all our hard work at making your face look fabulous! Oh no. Now I know not to ever ever ruin Nudge's fashion handiwork. It does not end well.

We left the house to the Walkers. I wonder who the Walkers were anyway. Eh… whatever. Mom knocked on the door and I gasped at the familiar face. It was him! Fang. He gasped too. No, he gaped. At me. So he _does_ think I'm hot though he claims this afternoon was a slip of the tongue.

Fang POV

The doorbell rang. The Martinez neighbors were coming over. Max was coming over! 'Where did that come from?' I thought to myself. 'That's weird.' I got up from my music and went downstairs to get the door. Max's family and Nudge were standing at the door. My jaw dropped to the ground and I'm pretty sure it'll never go up again. Max was so beautiful. Her face was naturally glowing and that dress was hot. She was wearing a black dress with this gold and quartz belt. And black heels? Max wears heels? She didn't seem like that type. I looked back at Max and she was smiling smugly. Shiz… I need to gather myself together. I smiled faintly and stepped aside and let them in. Mom welcomed them in and we sat around the dinner table. Mom and dad immediately began conversation with Max's parents and Nudge was chatting away to Ella. Which left me to talk to Max.

'So…' I began. 'Since you're new, which school did your mom enroll you at?'

'Dale High School.' She shortly replied while stuffing in a mouthful of macaroni. My heart missed a beat. Did she say Dale? I managed to keep my rock façade but I was kinda failing. She was going to Dale?

'Me too.'

'Do you want to play 20 questions, the lamest get-to-know-you-game on Earth?'

'Sure.'

'Favorite color?' And so on. We kept asking questions until we pretty much knew about each other. Not in the stalker way though. I learnt she liked black, red and gold, she was really sporty and played as many sports as me. And I play a lot. She played netball, tennis and did athletics. But those were just the main ones. Max has dated before but only once to this guy named Sam. But they broke up because of long distances.

Dinner ended soon and then Max left.

**And that's the 2****nd**** chapter, peoples! Sure, it's short but it's a filler. The real drama and stuff comes in the next chapter. This is only for introducing some characters and giving background. Rate, comment, review please. If I don't get another review, I won't update. What don't you like about it? Give me constructive criticism. It's appreciated. **** Third Chappie is coming soon. **


	3. Highschool and Lissa

Chapter 3 – Highschool and Lissa

**Hi Readers and Reviewers. Thank you, thank you and THANKS for your wonderful reviews. I got 4! I'm so happy. So here's the next chapter. Some of you might be wondering where the Fax is. It's coming. I'm just trying to build it up. So, I promise you, it will be here.**

**OMG. 0.0 I forgot the disclaimer for the previous chapters. So here it is.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or the Flock. I don't own anything except for the titles. **

Ella POV

Thanks to me and my amazing BFFWWSWEONMWH, Nudge, we had successfully gone into Max's bedroom and did her make up so she would look fantabulous and wouldn't be so hard to work with. I just hope she doesn't mess it up when she wakes up. I checked my outfit in the mirror for the millionth time to make sure it was perfect. I wanted to be extra cute for the first day at Dale High. Nudge helped me pick out what I was wearing; a super adorable rose-pink tank top with silver straps and glittery stars, a white tennis skirt, rose-pink heels and matching rose necklace and bracelet (I have no idea what Ella would wear so I made something random up).

Max POV

'Baby, baby, baby ohh. Like baby, baby, baby ohh.'

I slammed a fist on my alarm clock. Ella was going to die for this. Why did she change the damned alarm to Justin Bieber?! I sat up and rubbed my eyes. They felt sorta weird and heavy. And this shimmery purple stuff came off. What the hell?!

'Ella!' I yelled, fuming. Feet were heard pattering up the stairs.

'Yes?' My not-so-innocent sister replied, with that stupid angelic face on.

'What on earth did you do to my face?' I screamed, rubbing more and more make up off my face. She looked horrified. Ella's mouth opened to say something but an elephant charged into my room.

'Nooo! Don't rub it off, Max. Don't! You have to look pretty for your first day of high school.' The elephant, who was actually Nudge in a rampage, pleaded. I glanced at my fist-dented clock. 7:45, it flashed. Shiz.

'Just get out of my room! You can do my make up later, just go! Go, go, go!' I shouted. The two girls scurried out of the room, but not before shoving a pile of clothes in my face and locking the door. I'm not wearing what those two want me to wear. I scrambled out of bed and opened my wardrobe. It was empty. What?! Exasperated but not wanting to go to school naked, I pulled on whatever heinous outfit they chose. It was a white tank top with the words 'I was born intelligent but education ruined me' written across it in black, a grey-black hoodie and jeans (luckily not a skirt). There was also a note in the pile.

_Hey Max,_

_Wear some jewelry like a necklace or something but we trust you not to overdo it since you're not one for jewelry. If you don't, we'll make you wear some of ours. And wear your Converse, it matches the outfit. See you at school!_

_P.S Mom baked some more cookies and they're downstairs._

_P.P.S Don't run into the door like last time. Unlock it first._

_Love, _

_Nudge and Ella._

Those two devils. I definitely don't want to wear their jewelry. I grabbed my owl bracelet and matching necklace and slipped on my Converse. At least, they didn't leave heels for me. I took Nudge and Ella's advice and unlocked the door before running downstairs and taking my bag.

'Love ya, mom!' I yelled before grabbing a handful of cookies and wrapping them in a tissue. 'I'm going to school!'

'Sure! I guess you found the cookies. Have a good time, sweetie!' Mom shouted back.

I hurried out of the house and forgot I wasn't getting my car till my birthday. And today wasn't my birthday. I started running to school when this lavish black car pulled up next to me. Gosh, stalker much? But then the window pulled down and it was only Fang.

"Need a ride, Ride?' He asked, smirking.

'Nope. See ya at school.' I replied, sticking my tongue out.

'Get in the car. I'll give you one anyways. Plus, if you don't, you'll be late.'

'No.' I said. He had a point though.

'Yes. Just come on.'

'Okay.' He won.

I reluctantly plopped down next to him and we arrived in 5.

Fang POV

I had started driving when I saw a familiar ponytail not far in front of me on the side path, running. Wow, Max. I pulled up next to her and slid down a window. She let a breath out when she saw me. Did she think I was some stalker?

'Need a ride, Ride?' I said, ever smoothly, with a smirk.

'Nope. See ya at school.' She said. Ahh, the stubborn Max.

'Get in the car. I'll give you one anyways. Plus, if you don't, you'll be late.' I argued.

Max considered it but then said, 'No.'

I didn't want her to be late so I tried persuading her. 'Yes. Just come on.'

Max gave up and came on. And we arrived in less than 5.

Max POV

Once Fang parked his car, we walked together to the front steps of Dale. Nudge and Ella were waiting with a pale strawberry-blonde haired guy and some other people.

'Why did you come in Fang's car?' Nudge asked, winking.

'I was going to be late and Fang offered me a ride. Problem with that?' I shot back defensively.

'No there isn't. Meet Iggy, Dana and Lupo.' Nudge said.

Iggy was the strawberry blonde guy and I could tell he was blind. He held a hand out to me and I shook my head.

'Iggy. I don't shake hands. But hi. I can tell you're blind, I'm sorry. I whispered the last part to him. He looked surprised and nodded.

'You're just like Fang. He doesn't shake hands either.' Iggy laughed.

Dana was next. Dana was quite pretty and looked like Fang for some odd reason. She was wearing an outfit similar to mine and smiled.

'I look like Fang, I know. That's because I'm his _sister_.' Dana put emphasis on the sister part. 'Fang always claims I'm his brother, not sister, because I'm not girly enough.'

I laughed. Dana and I could get along very well. 'We could be very good friends. What about 20 questions?' We asked at the same time. Everyone fell to the ground laughing.

Lupo was similar to Dana and therefore similar to me. She had basically my personality with more patience. Lupo had dark brown hair and almond eyes, looking slightly like Ella but tanner skin. Us three (Lupo, Dana and me, for those dumbos who can't pick that up), could be the best of friends.

Ding, ding, ding. (That's the school bell.)

Our flock (named after us flocking up the stairs) ran up the stairs and walked through the crowded hallways. Dale was big. Ella and I separated from the rest to go to the administration office for our schedules. We got lost. And when we found it, there was a lady sitting at the registration desk and she smiled warmly when she saw us.

'New girls here for your timetables?' She asked.

Ella and I nodded. She handed us a packet of information and we thanked her, then left. I walked my way around the school with guys wolf whistling and checking me out. Ugh. I finally found homeroom and Fang was in there. Yay! I plopped my bag on the desk beside him and sat down. His face darkened then brightened when he saw it was me.

'Max. Hi. Timetable.' That was all he said, for the moment. I handed him my schedule sheet and he compared it to his.

'We have all classes together.' He half-smiled. The teacher introduced herself as Miss Annette and began marking the roll.

Miss Annette was actually pretty cool. She was really cool but if you went on the wrong side of her, you were as good as dead. She let us talk and muck around but not to be stupid.

Bang! The door crashed open. This coquettish girl stood at the door, thinking she was fashionably late. Miss Annette suddenly turned sharp and gave the girl detention. The girl ignored Miss Annette and strutted up to me in her tight green butt skirt and see-through tank and pointed a sparkly red nail at me.

'You're sitting in my seat, slut.' She snarled.

'No I'm not. I'm pretty sure it does not say whatever your name is on it.' I retorted. No one was noticing us.

'How do you know? You don't even know my name.' She huffed back.

'Okay. What's your name?' I drawled.

'You don't know who I am? Oh right. You're a cheesy newbie, aren't you? I'm Lissa Smith. I saw this other Spanish idiot today and she turned out to be a total nerd thinking that she's cute and fashionable. And along with that loser African friend.' She yelled, outraged. But I was more than outraged. I was livid.

'Do you know who you just called a Spanish idiot with her loser African friend?' I asked, deadly quietly but glaring daggers. My voice turned to steel. The whole classroom was quiet and everyone's eyes were trained on us.

Lissa flinched but 'nonchalantly' said, 'Who knows? I'm not one to associate with losers.' That was it.

I turned to the teacher. 'Miss Annette, since she just insulted my sister and her friend and you witnessed it, may I kill her?' I calmly inquired.

Miss Annette looked at me coolly. 'Maybe killing Lissa is a bit harsh and is illegal, but I guess you can slap her or something.' She answered. Lissa looked terrified all of a sudden.

'What happened to the I-don't-care-because-I'm-too-cool-and-can-just-cri ticize-others façade? I'm telling you Lissa, it just slipped off.'

I laughed a laugh. A cold, humorless laugh. This was going to be fun. I pushed back my seat so it screeched across the tiles and I could make the silence thicker. I took one step towards Lissa. Clack. And paused. I smiled sweetly and slapped Lissa across the face, just as Miss Annette allowed me. Hard. Lissa looked startled and then her previous attitude returned. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

'Lissa, before you say anything, I just want to tell the whole class something. Guys and girls, don't look so scared.' My voice returned to normal and everyone relaxed. 'You know how Lissa supposedly has such perfect skin? Even under that layer of cheap pig fat make up?' Everyone nodded and some chuckled. 'Well, I suppose not because as I slapped her, some of her pig fat rubbed off. And right under where her make up had been, there was a not-so-perfect pimple. Come on Lissa, show them.' I slowly enunciated word by word. Lissa was still frozen in her position facing my desk, humiliated. I pushed her around and everyone burst out laughing and clapped. I bowed and resumed my seat.

'Wow, Max! You should go to drama class for that show you just put on! Wonderful!' Miss Annette praised. The class bell rang. Fang and I left for Maths. No! But at least I have Fang to accompany me.

Lissa POV

It was 8:00am. I was supposed to be in class but who cares? I mean, like, I'm the queen bee of the school. I was busy putting makeup and making me look perfect so Fangy could be wrapped around my newly manicured finger. But I had to make sure my new pimple (ugh) was covered up so no one would notice. I needed absolutely flawless skin. Putting some more lip gloss on and pouting at the mirror, I flounced out of my room and grabbed my totes cute Gucci clutch and shades. With that, I sashayed and went to my limo with whatever-his-name-was the driver was waiting for me. I arrived at the steps of Dale within minutes. See? That's what's handy when you need a quick ride without messing up your hair or makeup. My 6 inch matching Gucci heels clicked as I ascended the stairs and I glided into my homeroom. The door banged open as I made an entrance and everyone's heads turned my way. That's right. Fashionably late, I put my flirty but innocent pout so I could get away with being late. The female teacher (oops?) glared at me and gave me detention. Me? Detention? What a moron. She waved me off to my seat so I strutted to the same seat I always take every year; the seat next to my Fang for flirting and teasing which also makes my day brighter. He's like my addiction. (Writer's note: Eww Lissa, you know how wrong that sounds? You probably don't cos you're so air-headed.) But then this other girl was sitting in it, talking to Fang. How dare she talk to Fang?! She stopped talking to him and turned around to me. I was taken aback. Her expression was not what I expected, it was disgust instead of those scared puppy looks I usually get from new peoples. I pointed one pretty nail at her and snarled. 'You're sitting in my seat, slut.' I sneered.

'No I'm not. I'm pretty sure it does not say whatever your name is on it.' She sneered right back. I was starting to get annoyed and angry. How dare she?!

'How do you know? You don't even know my name.' I spat.

'Okay. What's your name?' She asked, looking bored.

'You don't know who I am? Oh right. You're a cheesy newbie, aren't you? I'm Lissa Smith. I saw this other Spanish idiot today and she turned out to be a total nerd thinking that she's cute and fashionable. And along with that loser African friend.' The new girl's expression changed rapidly. Her glare intensified and her face set like stone. Oh my god. What did she want to do? I fought to keep my cool but I was practically shaking. What the hell?

She spoke. 'Do you know who you just called a Spanish idiot with her loser African friend?

This girl was getting on my nerves. She gave me another steely glare and I flinched but replied, 'Who knows? I'm not one to associate with losers.' Her eyes flared and her hands clenched and unclenched.

She turned to the teacher. 'Miss Annette, since she just insulted my sister and her friend and you witnessed it, may I kill her?'

My eyes widened. Was she serious? Miss Annie or whatever wouldn't allow that right? (Lissy, you know 'Miss Annie or whatever' may allow it if I allow it? You remember I'm the writer, right? *cackles evilly) I gulped nervously, glancing at Fang every so often. But Fang seemed to be smiling. How could he possibly be smiling when his girlfriend and only love was going to be killed by some random newbie? (Oh my delusional Lissa, who told you he loved you?)

'Maybe killing Lissa is a bit harsh and is illegal, but I guess you can slap her or something.' Miss Annette replied with an even tone. What?! My eyes widened even more and Fang looked even more amused. I felt like crying.

'What happened to the I-don't-care-because-I'm-too-cool-and-can-just-cri ticize-others façade? I'm telling you Lissa, it just slipped off.' The girl said meanly. She laughed a creepy laugh that was dripping with icicles. Did she learn that laugh from the Ice Queen in Narnia? Her chair screeched as she pushed it back and stood up. Instinctively, I backed up one step. She moved forwards one step, smiled and in the space of a split second, she raised her hand, pulled it back and slapped me hard across the face. I stumbled backwards and started to scream at her to keep what was left of my dignity, but before words came out, the new girl turned to the class and calmly said, 'Lissa, before you say anything, I just want to tell the whole class something. Guys and girls, don't look so scared.' Everyone relaxed and watched her comfortably. 'You know how Lissa supposedly has such perfect skin? Even under that layer of cheap pig fat make up?' She had time to insult me?! 'Well, I suppose not because as I slapped her, some of her pig fat rubbed off. And right under where her make up had been, there was a not-so-perfect pimple. Come on Lissa, show them.' She continued. I froze. The make up rubbed off? Oh crap. She turned me around and everyone burst out laughing. I almost had steam streaming out of my ears.

And the teacher smiled and praised her? What a pig. It's Maths next, but at least, the new girl wouldn't be there to steal Fang away.

Max POV

I skipped out of homeroom to Maths with Fang. On the way, guys were checking me out more than ever and Fang looked grumpy at that.

'Someone seems to have a problem with guys flirting with me.' I sang. He shot a look at me. Then Nudge jumped on me from somewhere and started babbling.

'OMG, Max. Justin recorded the whole thing from homeroom on his phone and sent it to everyone! Now you have a reputation as the new girl with an attitude! I mean isn't that awesome? Lissa got humiliated. No one had the guts to stand up to her until you came. She's going to laughing stock for the week, or the month, or the rest of the year. But there is still her little posse who are also wannabe bees with itches. I hate Lissa. She's so stuck up and so… I won't say what I had in mind.'

I laughed. At that exact moment, Lissa walked past me and did an ugly pout at Fang and tried to trip me with her stupid heels but Fang caught me. Isn't he such a good friend? He just got promoted to best friend by me. Lissa looked furious. 'You weren't supposed to catch her. She deserved that.' She fumed. Fang shrugged and we arrived in class. Turns out Lissa also had this class too. But the Igster and Dana were here too. And that was a good thing. I had 3 buds to help me along with dealing with this stuck up fire truck. Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you what Lissa looked like that made me hate her more. She had fire truck red hair, green eyes with thick eyeliner and was way short.

We had Mr Cunningham for Maths. He was the boring-est teacher on Earth and he started to talk and talk and talk. I drifted off before this nasally voice attacked me. _Again. _What did she want now?

'You're sitting in my seat, slut.' She growled.

'Again? At least, you could be more creative with your name calling, Fire truck. Haven't you learnt your lesson? Or do you want a replay of homeroom? Trust me, I totally would love to do that again, you know?' I smiled back.

She huffed and paraded away.

Time Skip to Lunch after 1 period of History –

'LUNCH!' I screamed. Lunch was my favorite period of the day. It is the best! I dragged Fang, who had a locker next to me, to the lunch line. Today was apparently burgers. I loaded 2 burgers, salad, chips, a muffin, a candy pocket, a packet of cookies and an apple. I eat a lot but I have super metabolism. So therefore I can eat lots and not get fat. The Igster and Fang sat at our table and Nudge, Ella and Dana joined us. Iggy, Fang and Dana had as much food as I did, but Nudge and Ella, being the weight-conscious girls, only had a small tub of salad, carrots and yoghurt. The guys were amazed at my appetite and gave me questioning looks.

'What?' I asked defensively. 'Have you never seen a girl eat? Look at Dana.'

Fang and Iggy nodded. 'Girls usually eat low-carb stuff in fear of gaining weight so it's like they don't eat. Well, except for Dana here.' Iggy explained.

'I have high metabolism so I eat a lot and am not scared. I know I won't gain anything.' I answered.

Everyone nodded and started eating. But then Fang decided to contest with me who can eat fastest. I finished at the same time as Fang. Drat.

Lesson time.

Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Fang, Dana and I all had gym next. Yay. That meant sport. And I like sport. I grabbed my gym bag and followed Dana to the girls change rooms. After changing, I jogged out onto the field with guys calling to me and winking. Disgusting. Then it walked out onto the field. The annoying redhead. Kill me now. No way was she going to ruin my gym class. Our gym teacher, Coach Brandon (we just call him Coach) told us to do laps. That was my strength. I raced onto a lane with Fang and Dana at my tail. Then we were tie and Lissa and her troupe were trailing at the ends, tired after like 30 seconds of running. I could already hear them complaining about the sweat and how running was too tiring. Suddenly, this flash of red appeared in front of me. I could recognize her as part of Lissa's wannabes and I think her name was Bridget. She was fast. I needed to beat her. I put my last burst of speed on and rushed right past her to the finish line. Ha! I won! Take that, Bridget! While I was happy dancing, something hard hit the back of my head. The world spun and then it completely blacked out.

Fang POV

Iggy and I were walking out on field when Max ran out. She was so beautiful like that. Her hair flew out behind her and she looked good in that outfit. Don't judge. I'm a teenage guy. Then Firetruck, coined by Max, strutted out, her heeled joggers sinking in the soft grass. At that moment, Coach told us to run. Max was fast. I just kept up with her. Lissa had already said she sprained her nail when she was running and was lamely calling to me for 'help'. And suddenly there was Bridget at the front. How was she so fast? Max was competitive so she went even faster and beat Bridget by a bit. Bridget went into a hissy fit and while Max was happy-dancing around, Lissa crept up behind her and threw a heeled jogger at her. I was furious. I ran across the field and shoved Lissa. Max was blacked out on the ground and blood trickled from her head. I carried her bridal style to the medical office and gave her to the nurse. I stormed out and slapped Lissa. Her fault. Then I went back into the office to check on Max and stayed there.

Iggy POV

What was with Fang? He gets all worked up over girl drama and he's not even a girl? Ahh, young love. He liked Max. As if that wasn't obvious enough. Our Flock just shook our heads. I'm sorry Fang, but you are so whipped.

**That is it for Chapter 3. It hasn't the best ending but oh well. Fax, I promise, is coming in next chapter. Rate, comment, review! Thanks everyone!**


	4. Hospital and passing notes during French

Chapter 4 – Hospital and passing notes during French

**HI Readers and Reviewers! I got more reviews! Please, please, please log into your accounts! Then I can do a shoutout. Anyways Chapter 4 is out! And so is Fax!**

Max POV

I woke up with a blundering headache in an unfamiliar room that smelt of antiseptic. I sat up. The room was blindingly white and this black figure stood out amidst it. He was slumped on a chair sleeping? Guess who that was. If you thought it was Iggy, you are seriously dumb. Who else wears all black, all the time, every time? It was Fang. Yeah. Twisting around to be more comfortable and the bed creaking, I felt a lump at the back of my head. Fang shot up at the sound of creaking and looked around bleary eyed.

'Oh Max.' He yawned, coming over to sit on my bed. 'How are you? The rest of the flock just left for breakfast. They'll be back soon with food for you.'

'What happened?' I questioned.

Fang's expression darkened. 'That little evil red Smurf threw a heeled sneaker at you and it hit you pretty badly. Your head started bleeding and I took you to the nurse, who later turned you to the hospital. And that's where you are now. Don't worry, I slapped her. And I'm pretty sure the whole Flock went after her later on.'

That was the most Fang had said ever since I first met him. There was a peaceful moment of silence before the Flock came stampeding in. A nearby nurse whisper- shouted at them about how they'd be disturbing the 'hot- tempered girl and her boyfriend'. Was she serious about that? She thought Fang and I were together? I guess we look and feel the part. I mean just the looking bit.

'Did you hear the nurse? Hot- tempered girl and her boyfriend?! Aww! That's so cute! I mean, ignore the hot- tempered bit but you guys definitely are a perfect couple! When are you guys are going to admit your love for each other? Will you get married? And have like a 100 children? And then I'd be an aunt. I wonder how being a aunt is like. Do I always have to bring them chocolates all the time? Or be a strict teacher? Oh yeah! What type of aunt should I be? The mean type or really friendly type? I think I'd like to be a nice aunt. Coslikeyouknowlikesgnsldkjnb-' Nudge rambled. Well, until Iggy shut her mouth.

I blushed. Me and Fang? That's not really possible. We're just friends. Right? Ella, who I thought came in with the Flock but didn't, said it was time I was allowed to leave hospital. Yay! I leapt out of bed and ran 2 steps before tripping into Fang. Why is it always him I trip into? We took Iggy's car back to school and arrived just in time for French. Fang, Dana and I slipped into French and gave Mr Leclerc our late notes. He nodded gruffly and waved us away. We took spots next to each other and started making jokes while passing notes. Lissa came late again with a smug look on her face when she saw me but it immediately dropped when she saw me next to Fang. Ha! Sucks to be her! Fang glanced up just in time to catch Lissa's envious looks at me and leaned closer and kissed me on the cheek. Electricity zapped me where his soft lips touched my face. Lissa's face heated up and she glared the weakest glare in history while taking a seat in front of Fang. A note hit me in the face.

_Max,_

_You may think that you're the best, but you're the best in the hole you crawled from. I will always be top in Fangy dear's heart and you will be nothing. NOTHING. And I will always be the topmost in popularity no matter whatever you try to do. You will _never_ ever steal Fang away from me, understood? Otherwise, I will make your life living hell. Oh and have you noticed that Fang has never even looked at you but has been staring at me the whole time? Take that, you miserable slug. From,_

_Lissa Smith 3_

I chuckled at Lissa's failed note. Fang raised an eyebrow and read the note she threw at me. He laughed. And I decided to write back to Lissa.

**Hey Lissa,**

**You may think that you're the best, but you're the best out of the hole **_**you **_**crawled from. I was going to write my letter in the same format as you but I'm not as conceited. But I know for a fact, Fang does NOT like you. You keep wishing that in your non-existent heart. Whatever you do, you will never be the top of the popularity ladder. No one likes you except for your posse of Lady Gaga lookalikes (I'm not saying Lady Gaga's ugly, just telling everyone that). Oh and have you noticed you have been imagining Fang staring at you because I'm sure he's been staring out the window for some time. Take that redhead.**

**From your awesomeness,**

**Max Ride**

I threw my reply at Lissa and it hit her right between the eyes. In the meantime, Fang received a note as well from Lissa.

_Fangy,_

_You know me and you are perfect? Yeah, I know you know. Wanna go out on Friday? Here's my number; 0633587430._

_Love,_

_Lissa 3_

I snorted at Lissa's disgusting Fang's-my-only-one note and sniggered loudly. Did you realize Fang got love instead of from? Why didn't I get that? Joking. I would never want Lissa's love. Mr Leclerc looked at us suspiciously but moved on. When Mr Leclerc turned around the write on the whiteboard, Lissa threw her other reply at me. I caught it and read it.

_Max,_

_You are such a moron. Of course Fang has been staring at me. Do I look like a window to you? No._

_From,_

_Lissa 3_

My reply:

**Red Nutcase,**

**Obviously you look like a window. You're open all the time to all guys, you never close, you take up space and you are also always pressed against some guy (the wall). And that makes you a complete window. Oh and windows don't have brains, which wakes you even more like a window. Salut, salope.**

**From your awesomeness,**

**Max**

French ended. I was kinda sad I had to stop passing notes because insulting Lissa was fun.

**And that is Chapter 4! Not much Fax because I couldn't find the perfect context for it. I will try my hardest to make more Fax in next chapters. Rate, comment, review!**


	5. Mini partying and more letters

Chapter 5 – Mini partying and more letters

**Hey Readers and Reviewers! That's how I always start off. Anyways, Chapter 5 is now up otherwise you wouldn't be reading this. I got some more reviews. So shoutout to mm, Starlight Glimmer, Mouse, Friend of Elmo, MagsRocks, Shiver282, Faxlastsforever and Mouse. You are awesome for logging in!**

**And I'm so sorry, I forgot about Gazzy. He's going to be Max's little brother. K? On with the story.**

**No! And I forgot the disclaimer, again! I do not own Maximum Ride or anything. Now read. **

Max POV

The rest of the day was pretty peaceful except for the constant insulting between me and Lissa. And here's the thing. Ever since she threw that note at me in French, we've been writing insults through letters and giving it to each other. Actually, it's quite amusing because it's not just a piece of paper with insults on it, but do stuff to the letters. Lissa smeared some sticky thing across her letter to me and I put a tomato sauce bomb in my letter to her (courtesy of Iggy). Lissa gave me her most recent note. I opened it, curious to know what she wrote.

_Max,_

_You are such a silly girly-girl. What on earth is a saluting scallop? They don't exist. Fail comparison between me and a window. I didn't even understand it. Therefore it didn't make sense. I have a brain of course, but you don't. I am perfect, you're not. I have friends, you don't. I don't have nerdy little sisters, you do. _

_From,_

_Lissa Smith 3_

I wrote back quickly. I grabbed a piece of scrap and scribbled on it.

**Hi Red Jelly, **

**Excuse me? Silly girly-girl? Do I look or sound like a girly-girl a single bit? I said salut, salope not saluting scallop. So not only can you be unable to comprehend anything, you also can't read. Wow, Lissa, wow. If you dare insult my friends or sisters, you will be treading on very thin ice. I swear I will humiliate you in the worst way.**

**From your awesomeness,**

**Max**

I ran to Lissa's locker and shoved the note into it, but not before spitting on the note. So the day ended. The Flock decided to come over for the first time and they were (well, Nudge were) asking Ella and I about our house. I told mom and I think she was currently making my favorite food in the world? What is my favorite food, you might ask? Guess! If you guessed vegetables, you get a slap upside the head. If you guessed anything other than cookies, I frown upon you. And if you guessed cookies, you can buy your own (you expected me to give you a cookie, didn't you?). No, I'm not that nice.). Fang said he was bringing his sibling over and I couldn't wait to meet them. I love little children, they're adorable. Therefore Fang's little sister would be extra cute since she should have gotten Fang's genes. I did not just say Fang was cute. I did not. I squeezed my eyes shut.

'It's ok if you think I'm cute. I don't mind.' Someone said next to me. Fang. Did I say that out loud? Oh, screw my life. I opened my eyes and shoved Fang. He didn't move and started teasing me. 'Maxie here is embarrassed she likes me? She loves me this much', he said, spreading his arms out wide. While Fang was teasing me, I got an idea. I pretended to be offended and stomped off to my house. Immediately, Fang stopped and walked after me. 'Max!' He yelled. 'I'm sorry.'

I ignored him and continued trudging into the house. Mom caught my 'dejected' look.

'What happened, sweetie? Do you need a hug?' She asked, all motherly. I looked around to make sure none of the Flock was here and then put my finger to my lips. 'Pretend that you don't know I'm pretending, ok?' Mom raised her eyebrows skeptically, sealed her lips and continued cooking cookies. Cookies! It's sad they weren't cooked yet; otherwise I would steal a plate and lock myself in my room. I hopped up the stairs, two by two and ran into my room when I heard the Flock in the kitchen talking to Mom. I cupped my ear to the wall and leant against it.

'Hi Mrs Martinez. Where's Max? Is she alright? I didn't mean to make her upset. I didn't think she'd be the emotional type.' The rest of the flock chorused their agreements. I guess that was main speaker was Fang. I got him tricked! Really? He thought I was _that_ emotional? Yeah right. I was really an actor. I heard mom put a disapproving note in her voice. 'What did you do, Fang? Max almost never gets upset so what happened? Go upstairs and see her.' Hmm, so acting runs in the family. Everyone walked upstairs and knocked on my door obediently. I leapt out to my balcony and closed the curtains, then sat on a bean bag and looked at the sea. I didn't know the sea was there. I have to go there sometime. By then, the flock was looking around for me and someone was smart enough to open the curtains. I must have looked suicidal since immediately they rushed up and started bombarding me with questions.

'Are you dead?' That Igiot. Do I look like I'm dead?

'Hey, are you alright? When you ran off, I glared at Fang because he must have annoyed you a lot to make you leave like that. What are you doing on the balcony? Are you going jump off it? Please don't do that, well unless you can fly. But you can't fly without wings, and you don't have wings. It'd be really cool if all of us had wings. Cosyourscouldbwrnt.' Nudge, wow.

'What was that for?' Fang. What was what for?

'I need a latte, like now.' Ella said, yawning.

'Hey Max, can I have a hug?' Gazzy. Aww, of course. I stretched my arms out and Gazzy hugged me. I ruffled his blonde hair and pinched his cheek. He ran off to play bombs with Iggy. Uh oh. I'd better watch that duo.

'Can I have a hug too? You seem like a nice person.' I don't know who that was. It turned out to be Fang's sister. She looked a lot different from her brother. She was so adorable. I beckoned her to me, smiling widely. Shyly and slowly, she ran up to me, gave me a quick hug and peck, and looked at me with big blue innocent eyes.

'Hello. I'm Max. What's your name?' I asked softly.

She giggled. 'My name's Angel. You're pretty, Max. You and Fang should get married. What's married?'

I raised my eyebrows at the last bit but agreed she looked exactly like an angel. Wavy blonde curls framed her plump, angelic face and eyes of the cutest blue blinked innocently at me. She was dressed in a fluffy white dress with little white shoes. Aww! If there was a halo above her head, I would have believed that Angel was an angel. So damn cute! Everyone now looked slightly too bored and we ran downstairs to watch a movie.

'What do you want to watch?' I asked, opening the movie drawer and scattering movies all over the floor. We had a vote. Angel wanted Barbie and the 12 Dancing Princesses, Fang wanted Monster University and I wanted Despicable Me 2. Don't judge. We're still like children; we don't age that fast unlike Lissa the bee. We were watching Despicable Me 2 officially. Stuff whatever they think, it's going the Max way. The Flock scrambled to find a seat and I escaped to make some food. I don't see why all other Fanfictions like to say I can't cook. I can. I've only blown the kitchen up twice. That's not that bad. Grabbing some microwavable popcorn packets and throwing them in the microwave (That's surprising), I also got some oven chips and started heating them in the dryer. No! For whomever who actually went and believed that, you are one stupid person. Then I proceeded to load a mega bowl of ready-made orange jelly, chocolate (yum!), cookies for yours truly, popping candy for Iggy and Gazzy, marshmallows and assorted candy for Ella, Nudge and Fang, a bag of sugary stuff for Angel, fried chicken, cupcakes and drinks onto one of those humungous platters and setting it on a trolley. What can I say? We eat a lot. I rolled the food-stacked trolley into the lounge to find everyone pretty snuggled, considerately watching the ads and waiting for me.

Our lounge room looked pretty impressive, I have to say. It had a soft carpet with cream walls and 3 long sleek black couches. A huge awesome flat screen sat at one end and a modern glass coffee table was in the middle. All this furnishing was also strategically placed here and there but this was no place to party. It gave off a adults-chit-chat-meeting-type vibe and I needed a party vibe to get going.

'My dear flock, we are migrating to my upstairs lounge.' I announced, already halfway up the stairs with the food. Everyone followed up and I have to say as well, my personal lounge room was more party scene and way better. The walls were plain cream but there were various patterned carpets spread around the room. We had 2 white couches with loads of cushions and plenty of bean bags. A just as big flat screen stood at one wall in front of the couch and there was a coffee table there too. It was way too small to hold our food and the room still looked not comfortable enough. Fang and Iggy moved the table out of the way and we replaced it with a much bigger one. Ella and Nudge helped Angel throw streamers and balloons around the room and I ran back down to get more food and refreshments. This was turning into an unplanned mini party and pig-out.

Once I got down, mom was in the kitchen and helping me with food, probably guessing of our mini party. She gave me a stack of golden cookies and I balanced them carefully on my arm. She also gave us sushi, asian takeaway, crackers and dip, biscuits, ice cream and soda. I walked back up and put them down, taking the cookies to a separate place. Everything was set. Ella and Nudge took one sofa, Angel took a bean bag, Fang took the other couch (He's fat), Gazzy took a bean bag and so did Iggy. I was left seatless. So I had no choice but to sit next to Fang. The movie started. Everyone was eating and laughing. Despicable Me 2 was so funny. After the movie, the Flock fell asleep. I was close and my eyelids felt heavy. I let sleep overcome me.

**That's Chapter 5! Rate, comment, review!**


End file.
